User talk:Brickon
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:ShermanTheMythran/File-Diving Finds/@comment-Brickon-20110401182655 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 18:27, April 1, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. ive never seen that mission to smash the Monument stuff before, wheres that from?_________________________________________________________________________________________ It's a daily mission. picture Let me guess, you have an assembley guy and photo shopped his stuff into your inventory _________________________________________________________________________________________ Nope, I used paint. :P Pre-alpha pics Thanks for uploading the pics from that FAQ, but there's a slight problem. How did you get them out of the word document? Copy-and-paste into Paint then saving as .png, cropped screenshots, or something else? However it was done, in a few of the pics I can see jpeg-like quality loss. Not sure if it's that way in the original document (I'll check later), but if it isn't then you may want to try another means of getting them. Also, a couple images look like they were zoomed in on somehow. Sorry for nitpicking on image quality, but I kinda like to have top quality whenever possible. :P Oh, and one other thing - the picture with the blue "Touch to Nimbus Park" sign is most likely in Zorillo Plaza, not Pet Ranch. Pet Ranch was a side world for Zorillo Plaza (like Pet Cove is for Nimbus Station today), and most likely didn't contain teleport signs for any worlds except for Zorillo Plaza (assuming it had the same basic structure of the modern worlds). Also, I kinda doubt there would be a brick pattern on the ground like that in Pet Ranch, while we know there was in Zorillo Plaza. Jamesster.LEGO 14:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Patcher Pics Hey, this is Bioniclejaller. Where did you get those patcher pics? Are they on you computer? Are they from pre-alpha, alpha, beta, or now? Please answer! Jon002 It's wierd....they're current, lol I uninstalled and reinstalled my copy of LU...and it turned out like that! --Brickon 17:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Those banner pics in the background are Pre-Alpha advertisements. I found them about six months ago while looking for concept art. I highly doubt that they would have made them into a current patcher. --Nateh1997 21:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) lol, that's my desktop background. --Brickon 22:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Patcher What is that a picture of? Did you photo-shop it, or create your own them? Or is it an offical LEGO release? PatchM142 01:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's wierd....it's the current patcher, lol I uninstalled and reinstalled my copy of LU...and it turned out like that! --Brickon 14:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I think i'm posting this in the right place any way, it's dash, look at my videos here ;) http://www.youtube.com/user/LarnuuOfMetruNui?feature=mhee Edited Screenshots You've uploaded five edited screenshots of NPCs that change their name and/or title. I deleted them once and told you, in the deletion log, that it is against this wiki's policy to host such edited screenshots as they may be mistaken for genuine, unedited screenshots (there have been instances of this in the past). You reuploaded them, and I deleted them again. Now, you've uploaded them a third time, and I'm about to delete them for the third time. This needs to stop. Please upload these screenshots to the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki instead. --PeabodySam (talk) 14:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC)